Bridgeport
by SensationHorror
Summary: The young adult kids of Bridgeport have everything they could ever wanted. Well, except something that they can call their own. But as they try to branch out and make a name for themselves a danger is coming and it's aiming it's rage towards them. Sad, part is they don't even realize it. The City of Bridgeport is about to become the City of Murder
1. Unexpected Danger

**Alrighty people. So the sequel for The Secret Life of a Teenage Ex-Thief has been postponed for a while. Mainly because someone in my house threw away, my entire story and I have to redo the entire process, so I'm taking down the whole thing. Who knows maybe it'll be even better? Anyways I'm super sorry so I'm basing this one off a book I just absolutely love to death. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**HOLLYWOOD KIDS**_** THEME **

_A shadow stepped out the prison yard. He was finally free. The sun met with his dark eyes only to blind him. That's what happens when you spend seven years of your life in a hellhole. A hellhole where there is no one to trust but yourself. The prison was a dark place. Having to become someone's bitch just to survive a day wasn't a life he plans on having. Oh, no he has other things in store. Especially for those assholes living it up in Bridgeport. They should've known that they couldn't get rid of him that easy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"As always it was such a pleasant evening to hang out with you Tsunade." Konan Senju said as she and her husband left Haruno household. "And try not to kill Sakura either. You know much she tries to get away from us anyway." Nagato, Konan's husband, said, "Yeah, well I'll try not to maybe I'll dose her some sleeping pill to prevent her from coming and going all hours of the night." Tsunade said closing the door.

"You know one of these days Tsunade is actually going to drug that poor girl and when that day comes the newspapers will be all over it." Konan said as Nagato drove down the driveway. Spending the evening with her cousin has always been a weekly tradition. They grew up together close in age and instantly clicked the day they actually first met each other. "I don't think she would risk neither her reputation nor her career as to do something that crazy." Nagato said giving Tsunade the benefit of the doubt. "Well, my dear husband who really don't know my cousin as well as I do." He laughs and they see a mustang pulling in. It's none than Sakura Haruno herself. And it doesn't look like she is alone.

She rolls down her window and Nagato followed suite. "Oh darn, you guys were coming over I completely forgot." She said with fake sincerity and a hint of humor. She moved her shoulder-length pink hair out of her face. "You that has been happening a lot lately." Nagato said returning the humor. "And your aunt isn't too thrilled about it either." Sakura laughs. "What is she going to do? Drug me?" She asked. Konan leans over Nagato. "Just don't accept any food or drink that you haven't seen her handle for a while ok?" She smiled at the young woman. "Will do." Sakura then quickly pushes on the gas and heads toward the house. "One day that girl is going to get herself into to trouble." Nagato said continuing heading to onto road. "Well, she lives with Tsunade. She is always in trouble." Konan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Dude that was Konan Senju." Sakura's passenger said. She almost forgot that he was there. He wasn't anybody special. Just some person she met randomly at a bar. You know the same old same old. "I'm surprised you even know who she is." Sakura said, getting out the car. Seriously, she just wanted to avoid hearing another person talking about how hot her not-deranged aunt is. "Every guy on the planet knows she is. She has an amazing bod." Bar boy said. "But not as amazing as mine." Sakura said knowingly. She was 5'7" and athletic built. You can tell she did some kind of morning routine to keep her body-toned up. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous or anything like that. It was her personality and wildness that attracted men to her. Her eyes were a light green, but darkened when she was pissed off. Which seemed to be a genetic trait since Tsunade broke out into acts of rage occasionally. Her facial features were fine, except maybe for her forehead, which was huge, but over the years, she had managed to live with it. Despite Tsunade's offer of fixing it for her. Of course, she declined. That's the price you pay for being the niece of World Renowned Surgeon Tsunade Haruno.

"Of course not babe." He leaned over her and kissed her. It wasnt messy and slobbery like the other guys she usually met. Maybe tonight will turn out to be good. She broke the kiss. "Come on let's have our private party in the back." She said and pulled him to follow her toward the back.

Once they both got inside her backyard. She and Bar boy continued their little romance. She prayed to God that he was one of those guys that didn't mind the thought of a condom. Seriously, guys today are complete assholes. They see one and then suddenly they remember about a none existing appointment they had. It wasn't easy being a single girl in Bridgeport, especially if you're the niece of Tsunade Haruno. Mention her name and suddenly everyone wanted to be your best friend. The fakers. Her apartment phones rings, but she ignored it. Who uses landlines these days? Half out her clothes she hears Tsunade's voice. "You know it's been about week since I last saw you. Instead of shacking up in the apartment, you can march your ass over here to visit your favorite aunt. Anyways, Love you!" Oh right so you can drug me. Sakura thought.

She then pushed the guy away. "Yeah, it's not happening you need to leave." She said. The guy gives her a complete look of confusion on his face. "You're fucking me right." He said. She shook out her head. "Out before I throw you out." She threatened. It was something that she could actually do. Even since her parents died when she was five Tsunade raised Sakura. And during her childhood, Tsunade enrolled her into all kinds of self-defense classes and martial arts. "How am I going to get home?" He asked as she pushed him out the door. "Call a cab." She said and slammed the door in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Naruto Uzumaki arrived at Bridgeport International that Friday morning. He just finished working on a case that went terribly wrong in Riverview. He should count his stars and be happy that he made it out alive. He was a good-looking person with a baby-face and blonde hair. His eyes were blue like the ocean. He was athletic and muscular, which seemed to be the trademark every woman seemed to love about him.

Back in Riverview, his life seemed to be just fine. He missed his old partner Kakashi from the force, but fate saw to it that he and Kakashi band together again. Naruto was shot during that deal in Riverview and he was lucky enough to be alive considering how the bullet was very close to his spinal cord. So now, here he was in Bridgeport ready to handle start a new and fix some family drama on his own.

He looked around the baggage claim area for his pal Kakashi Hatake. Only he isn't anywhere in sight. He sighed. He should've known better than to trust the guy to come get him. Kakashi always ran late so really this wasn't a surprise to Naruto. I knew I should've given him an earlier time, Naruto thought. He pulled out his phone and dialed Kakashi's number. "Hello?" Answered a dulled-toned Kakashi. "One these days you're going to learn how to be on time." Naruto replied. Kakashi lets out a swear from his own forgetfulness. "One of these days, my lateness is going to come bite me in the ass. Hold on I'm coming." Kakashi said not really apologizing. "Actually, I just grabbed a cab so I'll be there soon." Naruto informed him.

It didn't take long to get to the apartment him and Kakashi were going to share. Kakashi was already waiting by the door. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in." He joked, helping Naruto get his things out the cab. "Careful, old man don't break your back." Naruto joked back. They shared a laugh and got Naruto settled into his room. "You haven't changed a bit, sensei." Naruto stated later that day. It was entirely true. Kakashi Hatake had a unique color hair. It was actually was gray. And this isn't because of the aging that was occurring. It's been that way ever since he and Naruto met at the academy. He also wore a mask that covered his mouth. A couple years ago, he was burned in a fire that occurred during a raid; he too also had his brush with death. However, that didn't stop him from perusing his dream. He moved to Bridgeport and started his own agency as a private detective.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that." Kakashi told him. He was actually just two years older than Naruto. Not exactly sensei-worthy, but Naruto looked up to him. "So aside from joining my agency what else brought you out here?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto looked outside the window that they were sitting by. "Oh, you know you try finding my biological parents." Naruto said simply. As a teenager, Naruto accidently found out that he was adopted. His foster parents filled him in on how his birthparents lived somewhere in Bridgeport. "Good luck with that man." Kakashi told him. "Thanks sensei, I appreciate it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Sometimes Hinata Hyuga hated her job and other days she adored it. This wasn't one of those days. She was 27 and on the verge of being late on her rent payment on her house down in Monte Vista. There was only one solution that would solve problem and she really wanted to avoid it as much as she could. Nevertheless, it seemed to be coming at her full throttle. She had to do an interview of someone in Bridgeport.

The last thing she wanted to do was sit down with a person who was full of themselves. She already has someone in her life like that already, her boss who just also happened to be her very own sister. Hinata lets out a groan and gets up from her desk to go over to her sister's office. Her door was opened. Hinata had hoped that it was closed so she could high tail it out of there, but unfortunately, Hanabi caught her. "Oh, Hinata did you give my offer some thought." Hanabi said. "Unfortunately." Hinata mumbled. She followed Hanabi into her office and shut the door. She and Hanabi could past for twins. They both had the same black shoulder-length hair. Both had gray eyes. At first, if you met them you would think they were both blind, however they both had 20/20 vision. Oh yeah, Hanabi was her younger sister.

"So will you?" Hanabi asked. "If I want to keep my rental in Monte Vista I guess I don't have a choice." Hinata said. "I'm totally loving the enthusiasm make sure you have it for the interview." "Just make sure it's not some stick-up-his-ass." Hanabi laughed at the comment. "Hinata, not every famous person is a complete asshole." Try telling that to my history with men, Hinata thought. Well, the people she dated weren't famous, but they were assholes nonetheless. They just wanted her for sex and never had the decency to call her back. So for right now, she just didn't feel like having to deal with men that turned out to be assholes. Her friend Tenten, who worked as a newscaster always tried to set her up with blind dates and they all turned out just horrible. "Hinata, one of these days you're going to have get over all these setbacks you're having." Tenten told her over the phone. "Maybe if they weren't all full of themselves…" Hinata replied. Tenten laughed. "You sound like a true man hater." "Oh no, I don't hate men. I just don't trust them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Gaara Sabuko was an early bird on some days. Other days he would stay around his house and lounge around. Well he used to. That all changed after his movie became an international sensation beating his rival, Sasuke Uchiha, movie out of the box office at number one. The two weren't always rival at the beginning. In fact, if anyone ever said told you they were actually friends, one day, you would think they were lying. But no, it's true they actually were.

Gaara met Sasuke during grade school and they both shared a passion for movies. They each had a passion of becoming movie producers. They competed in all types of movie contests. Even in college with the sidewalk film festival, but they already became archenemies by then. To the public, he was known as Sasuke's sidekick or friend. At first, it didn't piss him off. Gaara wasn't the type of person that liked the attention of the press anyway. He knew that somehow, the media always turned a good straight story into a social pariah, but as the years passed, it irked him bit by bit. However, that all changed after senior year of high school.

Gaara wasn't sure what made Sasuke decide to turn his life into a living hell, but Sasuke did a tremendous job at it. In fact, Gaara remembered them all too well. It was prom night and he caught Sasuke and his date making out in the hallway, while Gaara went to get them a drink. Freshmen year of college, Sasuke claimed to have lost Gaara's footage from the film festival, however it was a lie and Sasuke ended up using it for his film instead. Oh and there was that time when he caught his girlfriend and Sasuke sleeping together. That's what fully terminated the friendship and the partnership they both shared. Gaara felt that for once it was the best decision he had ever made.

When Gaara's movie hit number 1 internationally Sasuke threw him a celebratory party, but Gaara knew it was an act so Sasuke could get some attention on himself, but that didn't matter since he avoided Sasuke all that night anyway. It wasn't like he needed to since everyone at the party wanted his autograph. He felt accomplished after his film became a hit and it wasn't even that bastard Uchiha that didn't get even recognized by the media. Now that part was just a bonus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**So what do you think? Yay or nay? I'm hoping for yays lol. Anyway, I just have to say writing actual stories without just using one POV is so much easier lol. Maybe I should do this more often. Anyways you know what to do. If you don't know then review it, follow it, favorite it. **


	2. Rough Day

**I'm just gonna say I'm having a really good time doing this fanfic. Well, here is the next update. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**HOLLYWOOD KIDS **_**THEME**

_The shadow man knew there was a place in Sunset Valley that was waiting for him to put it to some good use. It was provided by his uncle, who lived out in Riverview, that told him to never show his face around ever again. That was perfectly fine since he didn't plan on returning to the those assholes as well. He would've killed them too, but no they were family. And no matter how much family gets on your nerves you can't kill them. The hideout was perfect since not one of the snot nosed motherfuckers would see him coming. Once settled in he knew that in time his plans were going to be in motion._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The Red Velvet Lounge or R.V.L. was the hottest place to be in Bridgeport. It was owned by Hidan Akimachi. A well-known club chain owner. Back in his youth, Hidan was always picked on for his weight. He struggled to lose weight as a child, but his environment from his family didn't help. In fact, it really wasn't until he became a businessman and open his own club when he actually did. His assistant, Rock Lee, told that image was everything here in Bridgeport. If he wanted for his club to go boom, he needed to change his image. And after two years of hard dieting and his weekly trainer Hidan got the image fitted and started turning heads, which turned into good business for his club.

But there is another thing Hidan Akimachi is known for. His shamelessness of being a complete womanizer. Yeah girls knew about his rep, but that didn't stop them from wanting to keep his bed warm at night. Hidan actually welcomed them with open arms. He figured that since he didn't have the chance to bed anyone in high school he wasn't going to miss out during his adulthood. Hey, don't get him wrong the women were using him as well. So all in all it was a share. Yeah, that's what life in Bridgeport is about. Hidan was sitting at his bar watching the scene before him.

Sakura was a well-known costumer late Saturday night. She knew everybody and everybody knew her. She was Bridgeport royalty after all. She steered clear of Rock Lee, the most persistent guy she ever met. Lee always asked her out whenever he got the chance and she always turned him down. Really it was just that over-bearing personality of his.

She made it over to the 2nd generation of Bridgeport royalty: Ino Yamanka, a natural blond-haired beauty with eyes that could kill. She also had an attitude that she inherited from her own father. Sitting next to her, Shikamaru Nara, the most laziest human being ever to live in Bridgeport. Aside from his laziness he was a well-known genius and could solve a problem within a second. Some call him the next Bill Gates. Then there was Karin Hozuki, a red-haired spit-fire woman. She was the quiet ones from the group. She was recovering from a psychological disorder she encountered earlier in life, but it seems to be under wraps…for now. And last but not least. Sai Hozuki, no relation to Karin. He was an only child, but a well-known artist around Bridgeport. He inherited his art skill from his late father .

Sakura sighed in relief in avoiding Lee for the night. "Rough day?" Ino asked her. "Eh, could've been worse." She replied. Sakura and Ino's relationship with each other was just about the same as Gaara and Saskue's. Only the girls actually made the effort to become friends, despite all the drama the media and life threw at them. All five of them came from the same background, being survivors of a very dysfunctional family. "Here take a shot or two." Ino said handing her a shot glass. Sakura gulped it down in an instant. "Hit me." Sakura said. Ino filled up the glass again. "Hey, don't get to drunk now. You got to pick your victim for the evening. I see Shikamaru has already started." Sai said noting Shikamaru's disappearance. "Found him." Sakura said motioning over to the bar where Shikamaru was hitting on some girl, a nobody as Sakura labels them. They were always at R.V.L, trying to get their careers started.

"I seriously don't why he wastes his time with someone like them. He has better taste than that." Sakura stated. "At least he is smart enough to use a condom." Sai replied. "He better be as much as he sleeps around. He sleeps around as much as you Sakura. No offense." Ino said. "None taken, plus I use condoms. Right in a little bowl right beside my bed. If the guy cant take a hint I'll throw him out simple as that." However, there were some cases when she didn't even think about it. It was during her dark period with drugs, sex, and drinks. But with her own self-made recovery she swore never again. She has been about two months clean now, and so far she felt fine.

"I keep getting death threats." Karin said within the time they have been sitting there. It caught the other three off guard since she was quiet the whole time. "Death threats?" Sai questioned. "Yeah, horror movie style. You know silt your throat kind of thing. I really don't want to talk about it, but I felt like I needed to tell someone." Karin said. "Please tell me you told your dad." Sakura commented. Karin shakes her head. "Well, get on it." She snapped. "And him to bump up security. These aren't a joke." Karin nods.

Sakura left the club about two hours later. But not before she caught Hidan Akimachi staring her. She left him with a smirk. Despite the guy's womanizing reputation he was quite handsome. She shook the thought that was slowly creeping to her head. She didn't want to spend the rest her life sleeping random people, she wanted someone who understood her and accepted her. One these days she just might.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

It already has been five days and Naruto found address pertaining the whereabouts of his parents. He had half the mind to just up and leave and go visit them. Kakashi warned him against it though. "It has been two days and they haven't even returned a phone call." Naruto complained. "Could be out of town. People in this town like to leave for a long period of time." Kakashi told. "Yeah, I guess right." "Besides, you're living here so really you have the rest of your lives to catch with each other." Naruto shrugged. "I guess you're right. Maybe we should just drive by and check the place." Kakashi knew that Naruto wasn't going to let this go easily.

It didn't take them long to find the address. Naruto was expecting a house with a fence and a good looking yard. There was no fence, but it looked like a decent home. Naruto eyes were lit up. He reached over the door to get out. "Don't even think about it. We just came to look." Kakashi said locking the doors. "Come on, we might as well since we are already here." Kakashi shook his head. "I should have known this was a trick." He spoke through the mask. "Yeah, you should have." Naruto said getting out the car, "I would just hate to see you get in trouble by yourself." Kakashi said. "Besides I think the neighbors are getting suspicious." Kakashi let out a groan and followed Naruto to the door.

Naruto just stood at the door noticing the it was cracked opened. "Huh? That's weird." Kakashi noted. "Yeah." Naruto replied and pushed the door open. "Wait a minute you just can't walk in there. That's breaking and entering. Keep in mind we aren't the police." Kakashi advised him. "I see the breaking has already been done." Naruto walked inside the house. Nothing looked out order from what he could see.

The house was intact and everything didn't looked disturbed at all. "They probably left the open by accident. People in this city don't care about things that can be replaced." Kakashi explained. "Damn really? What about crime?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked over at him with a bored expression. "This is more of a fan mobs and aspiring actors kind a town." He replied knowingly. "Well aren't you just an expert. Help me look around." Kakashi went off into one of the rooms the house held.

It was about minute before Naruto heard Kakashi call him into one the rooms. Naruto walked into a room what seemed to be the master bedroom. He found Kakashi standing by a closet. There was a dresser that seemed to have a pile of envelopes on top of it. all envelopes were unopened. "Tell me what do you see." Kakashi said to him. "I see nothing, but a pile of unopened mail and an empty closet." "Yeah," Kakashi said noting the mail, "I don't think they been here in a while. In fact, I don't think they live here at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX "Gaara Sabuko." Hanabi told her. "Who is that?" Hinata asked. "He is a very well-known filmmaker. His recent movie just kicked Sasuke Uchiha's movie out of the box office internationally." Hanabi said simply. "I know nothing about him." "That's what Wikipedia is for." Hinata sighed in defeat. "You just like to torture me don't you." Hinata said before leaving. "As your sister and boss, it comes in the job description." Hanabi said a bit too happily, "Now go."

Hinata left the office and called Tenten. "What do you know of Gaara Sabuko?" "Aside from his latest movie, he is very good-looking, I gotta say. Sadly, he isn't my type. He was also in a partnership with Sasuke Uchiha some years back." Tenten said. "Anything else?" She could feel Tenten's curiosity leaking through the phone. "Hanabi wants me to do an interview with him." She explained for Tenten bombarded her with questions. "Well, check out the movie and Wikipedia." Tenten urged her. "You are no help." Tenten laughed.

An hour later, she was sitting in front of her T.V. watching the latest Sabuko film. Tenten wasn't lying about him. He is good-looking. His hair looked like a mess, but that was part of his image. He wasn't a bad actor either. She pulled out her phone and called Hanabi. "Send everything you have on Gaara Sabuko and Sasuke Uchiha." She told her. "Don't mention Uchiha at all, Gaara and his people were on that like a sloth onto a tree." Hanabi warned her. "I won't." Hinata promised. "Good." And with a click Hanabi hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update next week! Until don't forget to review and follow.**


	3. Friends with a Pimp

**As promised here is this weeks update and I may do another for this week since I'll be out of town with no computer access! The horror lol. Hope you're liking this ****. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**HOLLYWOOD KIDS**_** THEME**

_The shadow man knew he needed to have some form of transportation to get around this city. A taxi wasn't going to cut it, especially if he wanted his plans to work out so well. He went to a rental shop and got him a nice black ford car. It was simple and it blended it with the rest of these snot-nosed assholes. He is now ready for to put his plan into action. They were all going to pay for what they did. Especially that pink-headed bitch. The one that started all the trouble in the beginning. She lead him on and now her and her little friends were about to pay the ultimate price._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Ino waited until Sakura had her mouth full before she decided to announce the news of proposition she just accepted. Once Sakura's mouth Ino announced, "I'm going into the hooker agency." Sakura spat out her food, "Ino, what the hell?" She couldn't decide if she was more upset with that fact that Ino waited until she had food in her mouth or the fact Ino would even do something like that. "Oh, don't worry they wouldn't just be any random people. They are high demand." Sakura made a frown face. "I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. Where the hell did you get that kind of idea?" Ino gave her a smirk. "Rin." Sakura let's out a groan. Ino jumps on the defense. "Hey, it's not that bad and besides the pay is good and this is something I can do with the help of my father." Sakura tilts her head acknowledging the semi-messed up logic. The 2nd generation of Bridgeport were only known because of the work the 1st generation did. And that was something they got tired of.

Ino then leaned over towards her. Sakura could tell she wasn't going to like whatever else was about to come out of her mouth. "I was thinking that maybe you could join." Sakura puts her hand up to stop her. "No, no way. I refuse to become a pimp." Sakura refused. She had a feeling that her friend was losing grip onto reality. "Come on. The pay is good. Besides this could be something of our own doing and not my parents or your aunt." Ino pointed out. Despite the truth in the statement, Sakura still refused the idea. "Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind." Ino said, letting the door of opportunity open. "Ino, fair warning, don't count it." She told her friend. And Ino just gave her knowing smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

Gaara Sabuko was waiting at The Tavern for Nagato Senju. It was becoming a good day for, which was now more often than they were before. He was a little early for the meeting since he was so nervous to meet someone like Nagato an actual expert in directing movies. He order a drink to calm his nerves. Along with him, he brought an outline of the movie in case Nagato was all for the idea of helping him produce his next hit movie.

"A man who is early is a good company to keep." Nagato said, once he finally arrived to the meeting. "As my dad used to say 'If you're early you're on time, If you're on time, then you a late.' Mr. Senju it's nice to finally meet you." Nagato lets out a laugh. "Your father sounds like a wise man. And do call me Nagato." Nagato insisted. Reason only is because being call 'Mr.' made Nagato feel old and he wasn't ready to feel it just yet.

"Well, Nagato, I don't want to waste any of your time since you are a very busy man. I take that read the script." Gaara said. Nagato indeed have the script for _Suna Eyes, _the movie Gaara wanted him to help put together. "It's an excellent script." Nagato told him. Gaara was thinking about the appropriate way to handle the situation without seeming too pushy. In a very casual his sentence flowed out of his mouth with ease. "So are you with me or not?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I'll have to wait until they call back, but God knows how that long it'll be." Naruto said in defeat. "You know maybe you could try asking one of the neighbors. It may help a little bit." "As nosy as they were. I wouldn't be surprised." Kakashi handed him some sake. My parents are out there somewhere and I'm going to find them, Naruto thought taking a sip of his drink. Naruto started brainstorming about some ideas he had planned to find his, now missing parents. He knew if he told Kakashi about them, he would advised him against, but nonetheless his sensei would follow him to the end.

Naruto decided to sneak out of the apartment while Kakashi was dozed off on the couch. He looked around the neighborhood and saw a nice looking woman walking down her driveway. He got out the car and walked towards her, which must have freaked her out. Her body went immediately to defense mode. Clearly, this woman knew how to protect herself when the time came. Naruto quickly, identified himself as a police officer, which was complete bullshit, but the woman didn't ask for his badge.

"I actually haven't seen them in that house for a while. The cleaning people still come every two weeks or so." The woman said answering any questions Naruto had for her. "When would you say was the last time you saw the Uzumaki's?" The woman thought for a moment. "Maybe about three months ago? They usually take long vacations so it's not really unusual." Vacation, Naruto thought. It was really his only hope into finding parents. "Well, thank you and if you think of anything else that might be help don't hesitate to call." Naruto said handing her his number. "Good luck on your case." the woman. "Thanks." It looked like vacationing was his best bet and for some reason, the whole situation felt off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Hinata looked over all the information of Gaara Sabuko that Hanabi sent over along with the Wikipedia information. Why was that site still up? She didn't know, but she also knew better than to trust everything that the site had to offer. She looked over some interviews that had already been done and noticed something quite interesting. Everytime Sasuke Uchiha's name came up the answers became short and simple. Almost as if out of annoyance, Hinata thought to herself. That was when Tenten phoned her. Hinata had every bone in her body to tell her ignore the call, but she answered anyway.

Not even as much as a hello Tenten got straight to business. "So I need a favor." Tenten said. Hinata sighed regretting not letting this call go to voicemail. She had a feeling this was going to be another setup. "Your favors seem to always bite me in the ass." Hinata informed her. Tenten lets out a laugh. "Oh, don't be like that." Hinata rolled her eyes. "Get to the point Tenten." She could feel the smile on Tenten's face radiating through the phone. "A dinner. Neji has a friend coming into town and he would love it if you came." "Tenten no way. I know exactly what this is." Tenten began to whine. "But I already told Neji that you were coming." "That's fault on your part." Tenten then pulled out a bargaining bit. "I won't you for anything within the next week." Hinata doubted that it would happened. Tenten continued to make a bunch of high-pitched noises. "Fine." Tenten gave her the information and as soon as she hung up, Hinata immediately regretted agreeing. What was worse she had no idea why she agreed in the first place.

Hinata moved on to the task at hand which was getting Gaara's publicist on the phone. Who already had set the time and meeting place. The woman was all professional and when she told Hinata that she only had an hour with him. "But I'll need more time with him." That was when the woman's professional attitude was gone. "Well, that cant happen." Hinata was going to go down so easily. "I'm sure you would want complete coverage on your client and not some half-assed article. Can't do that unless I have more time. Figure that out and call me back." She hung up before the woman gave her another rejection.

The dinner went fine with Neji's friend, Shino. In fact, they hit off much to her surprise. She ended up inviting him for coffee afterwards and they talked before they actually ended up in bed together. That wasn't planned, but it was pleasant. The sex was amazing. She had three orgasms. It wasn't until the phone rang did she realize she fell asleep and he was gone. Well he did only have a day here, Hinata thought. "Do tell." Came Tenten's all too happy voice. "Sorry Tenten I gave up kissing and telling to you long ago." Tenten feighned hurt feelings. "You are no fun." Hinata makes a small laugh. "That's what I'm aiming."

After her shower, she noticed a voicemail from the publicist. As long as she acted like a shadow, it was would ok for her to spend at least the day with Gaara Sabuko. She called back and confirmed the appointment. After everything was settled, "He won't even know I'm there." Hinata promised.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**Yeah kinda short I know. Mainly, because I was tired of working on this chapter. Yep I got lazy, but I tried to keep it interesting. Anyways. Review follow whateves! Update next week.**


	4. Party Night

**As promised here is the weekly update. I think I'm getting better with the deadlines lol. I'll make this one a bit longer than last week's. I know more people are reading than actually reviewing. It's totally fine ****. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**HOLLYWOOD KIDS**_** THEME**

They were at The Tavern meeting when Ino told Sakura about the party she had planned. "At least you waited until there was no food in my mouth this time. Wait, what kind of party?" Sakura asked her friend cautiously. It had been a week or so since Ino made the announcement of her basically become the city's new pimp. She had been AWOL ever since. "It's just a small get-together with some potential clients and some of the girls." Ino said innocently. Sakura faked a laugh. "Thanks but no." Ino made a frown. "I wish you would support me on this. Besides, Shikamaru is coming." Sakura looked at Ino. "Ino, Shikamaru is probably only going to be there for the sex, besides we done a lot of crazy shit, but this is kicking it up a notch. I fear you have lost your mind." Ino gives her a small smile. "I'll let that go since you are friend, but the invite is still open."

Later, Sakura dropped in to see the woman who raised her. Tsunade was actually not hard to find since she was always in her study trying to meet the client demands that never seem to end. She was happy to see her niece and an excuse to stop working. "To what, do I owe this pleasure? Did you get into another bar fight or something?" Tsunade said noticing her. Sakura ignored the sarcasm in her aunt's voice. The past was the past. As teen, Sakura always got into fights, due to the fact someone always pissed her off or offended her. They both wouldn't admit, but Sakura's temper was equivalent to Tsunade's temper as well. "Not this time. Just came to see how my favorite aunt is doing." Tsunade lets out a laugh. "Right. Anyway I can tell you want to talk about something. What is it?"

Sakura didn't know how to bring up the fact she was ready to move out and venture out into the world on her own. She actually have been giving the idea some serious thought, the pass few months. "Well, I was actually thinking about moving out. You know trying to find my place in this world and make a name for myself." Sakura said uneasily. Sakura noticed that Tsunade expression didn't change. She actually looked calm about it. It was a few minutes before Tsunade responded. "Well, you are a young woman and can't be living under my wing forever. Do you know where you'll go?" She asked her. Sakura nods.

"Yeah, Im staying with Sai until I can find a place of my own. It'll only be for a weeks." Sakura answered fiddling with her hair. The only flaw in that plan was the simple detail that Sai didn't know about it. Tsunade sighs. "Well, I guess I can't stop you then." Sakura looked at her in surprise. "You're taking this well Tsunade." Tsunade lets out a hum. "Just know that my home is always opened for you." Sakura runs over to her aunt and hugs her. "I know." She said and then leaves to pack up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Tsunade watched her niece pack up her car. She must have thought about this for months, Tsunade thought sadly. It has been some years ever since Tsunade lost her sister in that accident. Tsunade knew that she and Sakura had their not so upbeat moments. But still that didn't mean she didn't love her niece. Sakura was the only wholesome thing that came out of horrible tragedy. Tsunade leaned her head against the window. She knew that at some point Sakura was going to end up leaving her anyway. She didn't expect it so soon. But she knew her little bird would come home if things didn't work. With that thought in her mind Tsunade smiled to herself, knowing it wouldn't be the late time she would see her darling niece again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

It was late in the afternoon when Nagato decided to go ahead and agree to working with Gaara Sabuko. Even Konan was excited especially since it had been awhile since Nagato actually got to direct a real movie. He knew _Suna Eyes_ would make a great movie. He recall saying, "Living in Bridgeport so for long you can tell when a script will suck ass or kick ass. Gaara, this one kicked some serious ass. You have a bright future ahead of yourself." He dialed the number to Gaara's cell. It was a good thing he answered. "Hey, Gaara it's Nagato. I'm all in. When do we get started?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Hinata was a patience woman. However, for someone to be late for their own interview was senseless. Something told it had to something with that publicist of his. She had quite the attitude and Hinata wasn't in the mood for it in the first place. She waited for about an hour before she was actually going to call it a day. Dumb, rich people can't even be on time to something that's all about them, Hinata thought waiting for elevator.

When the elevator arrived a man step out. "I'm apologize for being late. My receptionist claimed to have mistakenly planned to meeting at the same time." Hinata shrugged it off. She that there was no way it was mistake. The same woman had been trying to avoid her calls in the first place. And this wasn't the guy she was supposed to meet with anyway. "Yeah, you might want to that problem." Hinata said unfriendly.

"Yeah, you're right come on. Let's get started." The man said. "Actually, I'm here to see Mr. Sabuko. But apparently he is 'down in the Valley and there is no way to actually reach him.' Please all she did was leave him and a message and left me in the waiting area." Hinata said in a mocking tone of the rude receptionist. She rolled her eyes still thinking of the conversation.

"Actually, I'm Mr. Sabuko." The man said guilty. Hinata took a step back in surprise. "You're Gaara Sabuko? I didn't even recognize you and here I was about to go on a merciless rant about you. So much for first impressions, I'm assuming you probably don't even want to the interview now." She said guilty. Well there my rental in Monte Vista, she thought silently. She also knew for a fact that Hanabi was going to kill her as well. "Oh no, you were just being honest and that not a common factor around here as you will soon learn. Come into my office and we can get started."

The interview was actually not as cruel as she thought it would be. For the most he was the one asking all the questions and instead of her. She didn't mind it all, really because she got more than enough information to really get a story on him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

After the interview with Hinata Hyuga, Gaara knew that a woman of her caliber didn't deserve a lowly job as his P.A. but still it was to have such an interview with the woman. She was smarty and witty. Plus, she was pretty damn sexy too. His morning was actually pretty good, but he knew that his evening was going to get shot to hell. He didn't even know what possessed him to even actually meet with his former best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. But there he was standing out the outside of his house. He knew that he was in for a long evening.

Sasuke's younger brother Tobi had opened the door. Which may have been a sign otherwise had it been Sasuke he would've turned around and left without even looking back. "Gaara it's so wonderful for you to come by this evening. Honestly I thought you were going to cancel at the last minute." Tobi said giving him a big hug. Unlike, Sasuke Tobi was the only decent friend Gaara had through his life. He knew that his friendship with Tobi angered Sasuke to no end, but Tobi ignored all the bad-mouthing Sasuke did towards Gaara. Tobi knew about the nit and gritty details about what between Sasuke and Gaara, but still he wasn't going to let his older brother's 'holier than thou' run his life.

"Actually, I would have left had it been him." Gaara answered. Tobi lets out a sad sigh. "Please just try to get along for the evening. At least, for my sake." Tobi pleaded. Gaara gave an I'll-try shrug. This made Tobi smile. "Come on the rest of the gang is here." Tobi said pulling him into the Victorian styled living room. Gaara saw some familiar face, but it was shame he forced himself to forget their names due to their association. The evening didn't look too bad. Well let's take that back. Once it came time for dinner, the evening became a dreadful.

"Movies these days have become pointless. They lack originality and creativity." Sasuke said sitting at the head of the table staring down at Gaara. Gaara took a deep breath knowing that Sasuke was already borderline drunk since he was on his 10th glass of bourbon. I'm doing this for Tobi, doing this for Tobi. Gaara repeats in his head. Gaara tried to take his attention of Sasuke's rant, by trying strike a conversation with his second least favorite Uchiha brother Mardara. That didn't go so well either. It wasn't until the end of dinner when Sasuke actually did piss him off. "So Gaara, when will you and I start working together again? It's been quite some time." Sasuke asked in drunken language. Tobi face-palmed himself with a muttering, "Oh no." Gaara knew that he wasn't the only stressed about this evening as well. He thought it would be best if he left.

He just got up and left after thanking his only Uchiha friend for dinner. Besides he was supposed to meet with his sister Temari anyway at The Red Velvet Lounge anyway. And there he knew he could get a drink because it took every ounce of his patience not to smack that stupid smirk off Sasuke's face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Sakura was having a night on the town. Especially after her conversation with Sai that happened earlier that day. He was letting her stay at his place, but more interested about Ino's business that was supposed to be launched soon. Yes, Ino was her best friend and everything, but even with friendships there had to be some kind of line drawn and being in a room full of hookers was it. Sai actually seemed to be more interested in the party and he was closer to normal than any of them. But she wasn't going to let friend's insaneness ruin her evening. She headed to The R.V.L because she knew along with everyone else a Bridgeport it would be the only non-dead club.

She was high. Not full blown high, but high enough to actually tolerate Lee's unwanted attention. "So I noticed that you were avoiding me the other night." Lee told her the moment she walked into R.V.L, she knew that he was probably waiting for her. "Lee, that is simply not true. I just happen to be a very busy person." Sakura lied easily. She may be able to tolerate him right now, but there was no way she was going to let Lee think he had a shot with her. She looked around trying to see if her friends were around.

"No, your group isn't here yet." Lee said noticing her looking around. "But they will be." More like they better be, Sakura thought. They were at the bar when Lee mentioned Ino's business. "Oh. God not you too." Sakura said. "Well, there is commission involved. Anyway, can I buy you a drink?" Lee asked. Sakura wasn't sure if he was trying to recruit her or what, but she didn't stay long enough to find out. She looked all around the lounge to find someone she knew. Her eyes landed on Hidan Akimachi, who too was also looking at her. He then motioned her over his way. And his way she went.

Hidan moved over in the booth that he occupied Sakura a seat. She took it. "You're always in such a hurry." Hidan told her with a smile. "Life is short. You got to move fast." Sakura told him. She was aware of the fact that his arm was stretched behind her like some cheesy move. "I knew your parents." He told her. That caught her off guard for a moment, not everyone knew much of Sakura's parents and that was something she was fine with. "Oh really? How?" She said keeping it cool. "I was a regular family friend. Your aunt, however, wasn't my biggest fan." Hidan said. Sakura laughed thinking of the many reasons as to why Tsunade hated Hidan. "I've been watching you." Hidan said locking his eyes on her. "Yeah, I noticed. I'm actually wondering about that." She said not missing a beat. "You're different and I'm not just talking about your hair color." And there she was having a major flirtation battle with Hidan Akimachi, a man old enough to her father. Well, Hidan, Tsunade may now have another reason to hate you.

"I hear you are a wild child." Hidan said casually. "And who told you that?" Hidan shrugged, "Just word on the street." Sakura laughed. "Well, I'm not a child, but I have been wild. And don't think of giving me a lecture, you're not exactly a saint." She told him. He was giving her that same stare from last night. "So, I'm having a party at my house. Wanna go?" Hidan asked her. "Really? Who's going?" "Just two important people." Hidan said slyly. "I think I can do that." Sakura said. Hidan gives her a smile.


	5. One Night Stand

**You know when you have online classes you think it's the easiest thing in the world? It's not, but nonetheless I can still update my story so bonus for that. Sorry for the lateness. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR **_**HOLLYWOOD KIDS**_** THEME**

Gaara wasn't one for the clubbing scene. So naturally, he was a bit lost at trying to find the RVL He almost called it quits until he saw the fluorescent light. He didn't even have trouble getting in either. Despite RVL being the only happening club, it had quite the security at the door. Lucky for him the bouncer recognized him and let him in, but word must have gotten in that he was there because as soon as he walked through Rock Lee greeted him. The infamous social climber of Bridgeport. "Welcome to Red Velvet Lounge. Would you like to join me at my table?" Lee asked in a host-like manner. Gaara felt uncomfortable and he didn't know why the hell Temari chose to work at a place like this. "Actually, I'm looking for Temari. Do you know where she is?" Gaara asked. Lee pondered for a moment. "Ah, Temari Sabuko our notorious bartender. She's around here somewhere. Let me go find her." Lee left Gaara in search for Temari, the moment Hidan walked by with Sakura. Hidan recognized him in an instant.

"Gaara, it has been awhile since I last saw you. Congrats on the movie. Glad you beat that bastard." Hidan told him with much admiration. Yeah, we know who the bastard is. Hidan was both Sasuke and Gaara's ideal for a while back when they were actually friends. There were some events that Hidan attended that presented both of their work. Hidan could that the Uchiha didn't have much passion into filmmaking as Gaara did and that was one thing that separated them in the business. "Well, it's all thanks to you." Gaara said on the verge of blushing. "Well, you keep it up and get in contact soon." Hidan then pulled Sakura forward around her waist. "Do you two know each other?"

The girl with pink hair and with the darkening green eyes looked at him. There was something about the look in her eyes. She was beautiful no doubt about it. "No, I don't think so." She said politely. "Well, you must have heard about her aunt," Hidan said oblivious to eyes getting darker Sakura. "Tsunade Haruno." Gaara could see that Sakura wasn't enjoying, the sidekick role. He could relate. "Hey, Hidan could you go get me a drink? I mean if Sakura doesn't mind." Sakura shook her as if she didn't care. "Sure. I'll be back." Hidan left the two alone. "I'm sorry about that." He told her. Her eyes lightened a bit. "It's a price. I guess. Just like you being known as the Sasuke's partner or whatever." She said in an understanding tone. They share a light laugh. "But seriously, you kicked his ass in the box office. Quite an achievement." Sakura said.

Gaara couldn't believe this girl. She wasn't trying to get any deals from him. She actually seemed genuine with her praise. Hidan came back with his drink. "It's on me. Keep in touch. Sakura and I have somewhere to be." Sakura gives Gaara a simple wave and off they went. Lee comes back with no Temari, but just in time to see Hidan and Sakura leaving. "Un-fucking-believable." Lee said obviously feeling jealous. "What?" Gaara asked, unaware of Lee's love for Sakura. "Hidan and Sakura." Gaara didn't believe him. "She seems a bit young for him and besides she is gorgeous." Gaara said. "Gorgeous and out of her mind. Wait till her aunt hears this. But it's not going to be from me," Lee said taking a drink. "Last thing I need is to be put into a coma and the last thing that girl needs is to be with him."

"Gaara!" Temari suddenly appeared. "I was half expecting a call from the police. How was the dinner?" Gaara hugged his sister. "It was hell. Complete and total hell." He told her as they left a brooding Lee.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Hidan's place wasn't too far from RVL, but Sakura wasn't stupid enough not to take her own car. His house was exactly how she pictured it. It was sitting up on hill, almost having a full view of the city. Almost as if Hidan purposely got it, just to look down on the people of Bridgeport. She almost felt bad for those girls he brought up here. Cause let's face it the majority of those women had no mode of transportation of their own. See? Not stupid. However, Sakura couldn't deny that the view of the city was amazing. Could be the pot in her system or the simple fact that she was actually looking at the city she grew up in. Hidan wraps his arms around and starts kissing on her neck. "What do you say we go ahead and get this party started?" He says into her neck. "Sounds like a plan."

When Hidan opened the door to his house two pit bulls came running at him, with full on happiness. They even greeted her with in the same kind of manner. "And they say pit-bulls are dangerous." She said while rubbing the dogs' bellies. They didn't even want her to stop. Hidan looked at her with awe. "And here I was hoping that they would scare you into my arms." He said slyly. Sakura gives him a knowing smile. "It's the owners that make a dog dangerous. Not the dog itself." Sakura said lightly. Sakura had experience with dogs. Especially since Tsunade had that one boyfriend who had about ten of them. "Come on. Let me show you a tour of the house." Hidan said. Sakura knew exactly what he meant.

"Nice gym, but don't you have a personal trainer that comes in and personally works you to death?" Sakura said, once they walked by the gym. It was beautiful. A perfect paradise for a workout getaway. Sakura knew that one day she was going to have to abuse the hell out of it. Once on the second level of the house Hidan stopped the tour at the bedroom. The room was pretty impressive. Not a bad CD collection and there was even a higher view of Bridgeport. She could feel him watching her from behind. In a soft voice he said, "Come over" while pulling her towards the bed where he was. She stood in front of him as he put his mouth on her.

A full-blown make-out session began to happen. He left a trail of kisses from her neck to her stomach. She took off her shirt flawlessly. "You smell of cherry blossoms." He said pausing looking at her. "Well, that is the meaning of my name." Sakura said coolly. "Such a smartass." He said. "I learned from the best." Sakura said as Hidan touched her breasts giving them a light squeeze. God, for some reason she found him touching her very sexy. He pulled her on top of him on the bed. In a swift motion, she was on bottom. "So take your clothes off." Hidan said moving down toward her waistline. "How about you go ahead and do it from me and I'll do yours?" Sakura replied giving him a grin. "Full of surprises aren't we?" Hidan towered over her, both of them being naked. As he positioned himself Sakura stopped him asking, "Where's that condom?" Hidan lets out a soft laugh. "Nothing kills a mood like a girl getting serious." "Nothing kills my life like getting an STD." He wipes a strand of hair from her face. "Smart." "Again I learned from the best." "I took a test and I'm all cleared." She looked at him for a moment. Then joint that had been shared earlier kicked it and she went along with it. Besides, she was excessively stoned and horny to care. She didn't stay the night though. Nor did she want to. Soon after waking-up to Hidan's god awful snoring, she bolted and embraced the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

"No way in hell," Hinata said through her phone. "I refuse to have another set up Tenten." Tenten began her infamous whine. "Come on, Hinata. Please. Moreover, I recall that the last blind date wasn't so bad. You enjoyed yourself. Like a hitting, a homerun enjoyed yourself. What was so bad about that?" Hinata sighed knowing that unfortunately Tenten was right.

That one stand was the thing that she needed. And it ended just how she imagined it. Her waking up to a messed up with without a man insight. The only difference was this one actually promised that he would contact her the moment he was back in town. She still didn't get her hopes though. After all, her experience with men just hasn't been the great thing in the world.

"As fun as that sounds I actually have work to do." Tenten gives her a disbelief grunt. "Oh really? On what?" She knew that Hinata would sometimes use work as an excuse to not enjoy herself. So really didn't surprise Hinata that Tenten challenged her. "Hanabi gave me an assignment to interview Gaara-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because her ear met the sound of Tenten's high-pitched squeal.

Hinata even braced herself for the earful of questions Tenten threw at her. "OMG! Does he have a girlfriend? What's he like? Is he as hot as they say he is? When did this interview take place?" The questions kept coming as Tenten acted like a teenage girl instead of a 28-year old woman. Hinata pulled the phone away from her ear and it was a good minute or two when the noise died. The moment she place the phone back to her ear Tenten stated, "Pulled the phone away from your ear didn't you." Hinata didn't even bother denying it. "That I did. He's an okay person. Not really my cup of tea. Plus, we really didn't get to his personal life." Tenten made an exaggerated sound of disdain. "You just let the whole female population down with that answer." Hinata couldn't help, but laugh.

"Not everyone can be like you Tenten." "Yeah yeah. Are you sure you don't want to come out?" Tenten asked really hoping that she could drive her friend into a night out. "Positive." Tenten sighs. "Your loss." "I'll try not to be so heartbroken about it." Hinata said half-heartedly. Once, she got rid of Tenten Hinata went to Monte Vista to visit her rental. She loved it and it's Italian culture. It made her feel like she was in Italy. One day she hopes that she would go and see that real deal.

Her little rental was located on top of a mountain overlooking the market. She was the people conversing and negotiating price. But the smell of the pastas and the sauces filled the air. She smiles to her as she looked over the busy people. And thought to herself, if it wasn't for the Gaara Sabuko interview, she would've lost this place. The one place that she truly treasured.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX** It was Sunday morning when Gaara actually forced himself out bed and go for a run. He really didn't want to, but it was his own fault really. He ended up staying at RVL until three that morning with Temari. He ended that night to drown away the night he had with the Uchiha family. The clubbing scene wasn't all that bad anyway. He caught up with the sister he hadn't seen in weeks and danced with a bunch of hot women. Sure, after every dance they tried to get to him into take them home, but he refused. He wasn't into one night stands and he tried to avoid them. Mainly because those were more of a Sasuke thing and he was already stepping out of the asshole's shadow.

After his run, he felt more awake and refreshed. He was eating his toasted bagel, when he decided he should call that attractive woman from the interview. Hinata Hyuga, attractive, an avid listener, and seemed to be a good company to keep, but it occurred to him that he didn't even have her number. So he calls up Kagome, his secretary. "Hey, Kagome quick question. Did you happen to do an interview with Hinata Hyuga?" "Uh, no…" Kagome said trailing away. Gaara rolled his eyes. Sometimes he swears he should fire the people that worked for him, but other times them being complete pain in the asses was worth-while.

"Well you should have. She was an attractive woman, who was overqualified for the job. Well, either way. Do you have her number?" He asked. There was a pregnant pause before she answered. "No." She said. "What do you mean no?" Kagome sighed through the phone. "Gaara, Eri is your publicist. She is the one who handles the press." Gaara got completely lost. "What does Eri have to do with this?" "Sir, she has an interview with you tomorrow at eight." Gaara stayed silent a moment before answering. "But I already did." "You what?" That's when Gaara lost all patience.

"Aren't you the one who set up the meeting?" Gaara said through his teeth. "No." Kagome's one-worded answers were not helping the case. "If you didn't then who did?" Kagome quickly pulled up Gaara's schedule for the next day. "I'll cut to the chase Hinata Hyuga is a journalist from _Konoha Journal_. She's doing a story of you for the cover page." "Fuck!" "I pulled up your schedule and it says that she's due for tomorrow and Eri noted that she is to shadow you throughout the day. Did you not agree to this?" Gaara took a deep breath. "Obviously not."

"Should I call Eri and have her cancel?" Gaara, thought for a moment. He knew that the press were scheming types of people and he was willing to bet that it wasn't even misunderstanding. "Don't bother. I'll deal with Ms. Hyuga tomorrow." He got off with phone with Kagome. Deal with her indeed. He was going to teach her a lesson.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX** "Is there a reason why you are back there again?" Kakashi asked in a very bored and lazy tone. Naruto had headed back over to his birth parents house again. But this time it was different. "Come on sensei, it's been a long ass time for a vacation." Naruto told him. "Naruto someone is bound to have looked into your so-called badge. Keep it up and the entire Bridgeport police will be on your ass in a heartbeat." Naruto blew off Kakashi's warning with a, "I promise not be here for long." Kakashi didn't believe him for a second. "Look, just be careful and try not to get into trouble." He warned him knowing full well that its was going to happen anyway.

"Look I'll call if there is any trouble." Naruto told him before hanging up. It annoyed that sometimes Kakashi treated him like a little kid. But he knew it was only because he cared for him. There was something about the feel of the house. He went to the bedroom that he previously visited the first time. He looked around for a moment before realizing what was different about the room. The dresser that held all the unopened mail was gone, but the mail was still there. On the floor scattered, but still unopened. Then he got that feeling. But it wasn't just any feeling. It was the same feeling from that night.

Before actually moving to Bridgeport, Naruto was shot back in Riverview. It was just supposed to be a simple bust, but things went out of control and nearly cost him his life. It was night that had made home in his memory. A shiver went down his spine. Something told him to get out of there and fast. He took a step back before a wave of pain came across his head and he suddenly met darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**So it took me like a month to actually write this chapter, Insane I know! But no worries I haven't forgot. I'll attempt to update maybe twice a month. I hope I can keep that promise. Anyways, you know what to do! If not, get with the program!**


End file.
